


Learning

by butyoumight



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki's learning how to court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

He waited for him with flowers, standing beneath a tree clutching a bouquet of roses because someone had told him they were nice for impressing ladies, and he figured Ryuu was close enough. 

Ryuu didn't really care though.

He waited for him with chocolates, standing at the back of the performance space with a big bow-wrapped box because someone had told him that everyone liked chocolate, and he figured Ryuu was no different.

Ryuu didn't really care though.

He waited for him with a jewelry, standing outside his apartment with a bracelet decorated with kanji and kabuki charms because someone had told him that charm bracelets were a good way to show how well you knew a person, and who knew Ryunosuke better than him?

Ryuu didn't really care though. 

So Chiaki figured out, to hell with other people. 

He waited for him with nothing more than his body and especially his mouth, lying on Ryuu's bed in a robe and nothing else because he told himself that if there was one thing he was good at besides Tekken, it was sex, and how could Ryuu not care about that?

He was right, of course. 

This time, Ryuu definitely cared.


End file.
